lunaonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Job
Fighter Phalanx Advance infantryman,your gained more defense from this class.This is a tanker class with shield block rate buff and shield master will increase your block chance while wearing shield.With block rate, you can tank a lot of mobs without fear of dying.You can also heal yourself due heal spell. Look for Wiff in Alker Harbor if you wish to be a Phalanx. Knight A mix up of damage dealer and tanker. As a Knight you will gain unique buffs such as Solid Weapon(adds PATK), Armour Synchro(adds movement speed) and Weapon Synchro(adds attack speed). This class does well in solo situations, and can also be a good backup tank in a party. Look for Heromerch in Red Orc Outpost if you wish to become a knight. Gladiator Human only. Advanced Mercenary, it continues the tradition of pure damage output. As you change into this class, you gain 180 critical rate, thus making it a great class to choose for those going the path of the Destroyer. Look for Rien in the Gate of Alker if you wish to be a gladiator. Rune Knight Elf only. Advance swordsman path,this class had unique aura buffs.This class also mix of tanker and solo path. Look for Celerian in Alker Harbor if you wish to be a rune knight. Mage Bishop Advanced Priest Class, but can do good damage with Turn Undead.This Class has great heal and many buffs. Its a great addition to have in a party. Also fairly powerful cause off the undead moves it has. Look for Luna in Alker Harbor if you wish to be a bishop. Warlock A powerhouse for both, solo and tanking fights. This class comes with the ability to summon meteorites along with much stronger ice attacks.This Class is Advanced Sorcerer and Includes more AOEs. However, this class is not very sucessful in guild wars or PvP fights. Look for Farouk in Alker Harbor if you wish to be a warlock. Inquirer The Inquirer is the 1v1 powerhouse of mages, only Humans can be Inquirers. All who stand before them will most likely fall from 1 shot of their Holy Uppercut Skill. They recieve higher levels of monk buffs such as enhanced hp and twinkle magic (adds m.atk crit rate) and deal more single target damage than any other 4th tier class in the game! An inquirer can usually be found soloing through his quests, 1 shotting monster after monster. Be afraid, be very afraid. Look for Dubachanta in Red Orc Outpost if you wish to be an inquirer. Elemental Master Elemental Master is the evolved class of Priest. Its specialty is in support magic. Only Elves can be Elemental Masters. What sets it apart from Bishop is: Kiss of Death (adds critical damage) and Pinpoint (Adds critical value). It also has stronger Enhance HP (better regen), better magic barrier and some others. However, it is terribly poor at healing and lacks support spells like Shrewspell. Look for Archerdes in Red Orc Outpost if you wish to be an elemental master. Rogue Ranger Advanced Archer. Job change found at Zakandia Outpost; speak to Preier. Treasure Hunter This class gives you the skills such as stealth that Archers and Scouts missed at lvl 40. It also includes special skills, such as Hunter Blast and Extortion, both of which are useful to anybody. Look for Ellenshar in Alker Harbor if you wish to be a treasure hunter. Assassin Advanced Thief. Human Only Look for Tierre in Alker Harbor if you wish to be an assassin. Rune Walker Advanced Scout. Elf only, comes with both daggers and bows! Talk to Andorna at Moon Blind Swamp. Look for Andorna in Moon Blind Swamp if you wish to be a rune walker. Related Pages Category:Classes